The Opinionation Compromise
by LizzybethlovesShamy
Summary: One-Shot based on "The Holographic Excitation". Sheldon and Amy brainstorm ideas for matching Halloween costumes and a surprising thing happens.


Hey everybody! The idea of this fanfic comes from in "The Holographic Excitation" when Amy and Sheldon are brainstorming couples costumes. Many of us have noticed that on the couples Amy likes side "Blossom & Joey" is written down. In case you didn't know, Mayim Bialik is the actress who plays Amy on TBBT and she also played Blossom Russo. I was chatting with Sarah (imdreamingoutloud) on Facebook and we agreed that it would be funny if they had gone with that option (especially because Joey and Sheldon are complete opposites). I decided I needed to write a fanfic. It's probably quite late because that episode was 6 x 05, but better late than never, I guess. Enjoy! Please feel free to review and favorite =D

Nerdforestgirl was my beta. Thank you so much, Jacey :)

I don't own anything, by the way.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to be Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock?" Sheldon asked Amy as she sat in the tan chair and sipped her tea. "I already have both costumes. You can be Kirk."

"Sheldon, no." This is going to be our first Halloween party as a couple and you know I don't choose to dress in costume often. I really want it to be special" Amy said. "I've dreamed of having a boyfriend and wearing a matching costume with him since I was little. I know you don't like making compromises, but please, can we dress as one of the ideas from my side, and I'll buy you that new train set you were telling me about?"

Sheldon gasped "The G-Gauge O MTH RailKing set that runs on diesel?" He had had his eyes on that set for weeks.

"Yes, Sheldon. We can go to the train store for our date night this Thursday."

"Yes, Amy Farrah Fowler! Yes! Thank you!" Sheldon exclaimed as he jumped up and down in place like a toddler who had just been informed that they could eat ice cream for dinner.

Amy looked at him and smiled. There was something about his child-like sense of wonder and innocence that she found completely adorable.

"What couple would you like to go as? Please though, nothing in which I have to wear tights" Sheldon said, after a pause. He was going to compromise, which was rare for him, but he still had his limits.

"If you are opposed to wearing tights then, may I suggest we dress as Lady & The Tramp?" Amy said, as she stood up and walked towards the white board diagram.

Sheldon groaned "Amy, I don't want to wear anything with fur. I get warm easily"

Amy used her index finger to erase that option off of the board, as well as the costumes that involved tights. Sheldon was willing to compromise. This was extremely rare, perhaps even a once-in-a-lifetime event.

"Okay. Blossom and Joey?" Amy asked. She had always wanted to see what Sheldon would look like with longer hair, even if it was only a wig.

"I don't know. Is that from a movie?" Sheldon asked.

"No, Blossom was a TV show on NBC in the early 1990's. Didn't you ever watch it?" Amy asked.

"No, the only thing I watched in the early 1990's on TV was Star Trek: The Next Generation." Sheldon paused for a moment. Too bad he hadn't suggested they dress as Data and Dr. Beverly Crusher. "Too late now, I guess" he thought to himself.

As Sheldon had been talking, Amy had walked over to her purse and pulled out her iPhone. Sheldon looked over and saw her typing something.

"Amy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm finding a video on YouTube" she explained. She then handed her phone to Sheldon after finding a clip and pushing the play button.

Sheldon watched the screen with great curiosity. He surely would have to go shopping for a denim jacket and a wig for this, but it didn't involve tights or any makeup. He didn't mind makeup for many costumes, but he was hoping to avoid using it this time.

After the video ended, Sheldon handed the phone back to Amy. "Okay, I'll do it" he said. This wasn't a horrible option he thought.

"Really, Sheldon?" Amy asked as her whole face lit up. She now had a huge smile. Sheldon would never admit it, but there was something about seeing Amy so happy that made him smile himself.

"Yes, Amy. However, will you please consider as dressing as Hewlett & Packard next year?" he asked.

Amy smiled. "Okay, I will" she said with a smile on her face.

-

Sheldon was adjusting his wig on the evening of October 31st when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Amy wearing a floral dress and striped tights, along with a hat with an abnormally large flower on it.

"Sheldon, you look great!" she exclaimed as she walked in. He was pulling off the mullet wig better than she would have ever imagined and he looked quite handsome in a denim ensemble with a white t-shirt underneath the jacket.

Sheldon took a deep breath. "You look beautiful, Amy"

"Thank you, Sheldon" Amy replied as she adjusted the large pink flower on her hat. "When I was a little girl, I was often told that I looked like Blossom"

"That's absurd. I can't see any resemblance." Sheldon said. "Nonetheless, I still think you look lovely.I've been practicing this thing too"

"What thing?" Amy asked.

Sheldon then put both of his hands in front of him. "Whoa!" he said in a serious tone of voice. He had been working on his Joey impression all night.

Amy giggled. This was sure to be a fun night.

* * *

Thank you to everybody for reading. Feedback is definitely appreciated :D


End file.
